Una noche maravillosa
by vale y Are
Summary: EL Y Ella , solamente a migos... o eso creian.. pero todo cambia "esa noche" , cuando se dan cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos... será ¿destino?... ustedes jusguenlo. los saloda vale y areli : esperamos que les guste es nuestro primer fanfic¡ esperamos que nos embien reviews¡


Cap 1: Una noche maravillosa.

Por: Valeria L. y Areli LL.

Cap. 2: Mas que amistad.

Era un día normal en la mansión Kinomoto una chica de 17 años con el cabello castaño corto y ojos esmeralda se estaba despertando con los rayos del sol golpeándole su cara, su nombre: "Sakura Kinomoto".

Sakura tenía 2 hermanos: Toya y Ariel, los cuales eran muy sobreprotectores, su padre: Fujitaca Kinomoto es dueño de "Kinomoto Company".

Sakura a la edad de 9 años tuvo que afrontar la muerte de su madre, su padre se fue alejando de ella poco a poco y ella cayó en una profunda depresión. A la edad de 15 años, gracias a un amigo suyo llamado "Eriol" empezó a consumir drogas, su mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo Daidoyi trato de defenderla pero era tan profunda su depresión que no le hizo caso, con 2 intentos de suicidio su padre seguía sin tener algún tipo de atención hacia ella, pero Tomoyo y su mejor amigo Kerberos (pero ella le dice Kero) la apoyaron a que dejara esos malos hábitos.

Sakura se levanto, se dio un baño caliente, fue a su armario y se puso el uniforme de la universidad Seijo, el cual constaba de una falda negra, corbata y playera polo.

Bajo las escaleras de la enorme mansión y se fue a la cochera agarro las llaves de su Camaro negro y se fue a la escuela.

Cuando terminaron las clases se topo con Eriol el cual le dijo que iba a haber una fiesta en su casa a la cual estaba invitada, invitación que ella acepto.

En la fiesta todos los chicos del colegio estaban ahí divirtiéndose como nunca, haciendo danzas pecaminosas, bebiendo, fumando y quitándose la ropa. Sakura al tomar demasiado se sintió mareada y decidió subir a una de las habitaciones de la casa Hiraguisawa. Tan atontada estaba que rápido se dejo caer en la suave cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Al despertar pudo ver un borroso cuerpo de un hombre desnudo, al abrir más los ojos vio que ese cuerpo bronceado y musculoso pertenecía a su amigo Eriol que la contemplaba todo atontado, al levantarse Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que s lindo vestido azul turquesa le había sido arrebatado dejando al descubierto su ropa interior. Avergonzada y furiosa se cubrió el cuerpo con la manta de la cama y se arrojo contra Eriol el cual la atrapo y la tiro al suelo.

En el suelo Eriol sujeto a Sakura y con sus sensuales y carnosos labios le roso el cuello y le besaba los dedos uno por uno. Sakura trataba de apartarse del con todos sus esfuerzos, pero el cuerpo de Eriol era fuerte y estaba aplastando el delicado y fino cuerpo de Sakura.

Ella tenía las piernas fuertes y torneadas de una bailarina de ballet e intentaba darle patadas a Eriol pero un impulso dentro de ella le dijo que no debía hacerlo, sino dejarse querer y poder experimentar aquella hermosa sensación con su mejor amigo ¡El Amor!

Entonces se dejo guiar por las sensaciones que le hacía sentir su Eriol. Noto como el ambiente se iba poniendo fogoso, y entre besos, caricia y orgasmos sus ropas se iban quitando uno por uno. Eriol la penetro completa de una sola estocada, ella se sentía dichosa y en eso Eriol le dijo:

-Sakura te amo-.

Y ella le contesto –Yo también te amo- dijo llegando al orgasmo. Después se quedaron dormidos.

Cap. 2: Un amor floreciendo.

Al día siguiente al amanecer Sakura se despertó feliz y cuando fue abriendo los ojos sintió unos brazos fuertes abrazándola, de repente empezó a recordar lo que había pasado a noche y una dulce voz la saco de aquellos pensamientos.

-Buenos días hermosa- dijo Eriol con voz ronca.

-Buen día Eriol- dijo Sakura mientras se retiraba sus ondulados y despeinados cabellos de la cara.

Pronto se levanto y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse en el espejo noto que su cuerpo había sido cubierto por una semitransparente bata de noche color purpura. Ella noto que en su rostro se reflejaba una luz irradiante de felicidad, y ella misma no dejaba de decirse en la mente una noche maravillosa sin duda alguna maravillosa.

Cuando se volteo a la puerta del baño Eriol la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sin previo aviso se acero a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la beso. Sakura se sentía libre y feliz, por primera vez sentía que alguien la amaba que era importante para él. Eriol la beso profundamente.

De pronto Eriol le hizo una propuesta algo indecente.

-¿No te gustaría una ducha caliente?-¿solos tu y yo?-

Sakura se sentía algo sucia después de aquella noche y acepto gustosa la propuesta de Eriol.

Sentados en la tina Eriol rodeaba a Sakura con sus fuertes brazos, de repente una chispa centello sobre su cabeza alejando a esta de sus brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-¿Por qué me alejas?- pregunto Sakura.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza y se enjuago la cara con el agua de la tina, haciendo que las gotas de agua rosaran sus bisets.

-Deberás lo siento Saku- dijo en tono triste.

-Sentir ¿Qué?- pregunto Sakura.

-No debí haberte violado y luego meterte a mi tina como a una ¡Cualquiera!-.

-Pero Eriol tu no me violaste, pues yo te lo permití algo dentro de mi ser deseaba que pasara ¡Yo te deseaba!- le decía entre besos y caricias –No te preocupes amor mío-.

Sentados en la cama Eriol atrajo a Sakura y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Pues bien Saku ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-dijo Eriol.

-Pues no lo sé ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?- dijo Sakura.

-He de hacer hoy el mejor día de tu vida amor lleno de alegrías y diversiones-.

Pronto Sakura le tomo la mano la beso y apretó fuertemente.

-Pero Eriol. "Junto a ti paso los mejores días de mi vida".


End file.
